


Oikawa’s Big Stronk Brain

by yuki_chicken



Series: Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Oikawa is smart, The Author Regrets Nothing, because I said so, genius oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: I just spent 40 minutes posting my works cause I’m super impatient
Series: Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Oikawa’s Big Stronk Brain

**Author's Note:**

> I just spent 40 minutes posting my works cause I’m super impatient

  
It was an innocent question from Kindaichi that got the others thinking. And honestly, who could blame them? They thought that Oikawa was stupid in everything except volleyball. Even Iwaizumi thought that Oikawa was that stupid.

Despite knowing each other for a long time, the two were never in the same class. Iwaizumi was always in class 5 and Oikawa was in a different class. Iwaizumi never found out what class he was in because Oikawa always met him outside of his own class. So, the spiker had assumed that Oikawa was too embarrassed to let his friend know how stupid he really was.

That was the furthest statement from the truth. They found out one time in the middle of a break when Kindaichi asked the question.

“Hey, so what class is Oikawa-san in?”

Whatever chatter was going on in the gym had ceased. It was silent and Kindaichi was beginning to think that he shouldn’t have asked that question. Matsukawa answered though.

“We don’t know, but he’s not in class 1 with me.”

“He’s not in class 3 with me either.” said Hanamaki.

“Well, he ain’t with me in class 5 considering we’ve never been in the same class before.” Iwaizumi shrugged.

The gym fell silent again. The person in question had suddenly burst though the gym doors. Oikawa was puffing and his glasses sat crooked on his face.

“I’m sorry I’m so late. The teachers wanted to talk to me.”

The team members watched him and were about to turn away when they saw Coach Irihata go to Oikawa and pat him on the back.

“Was it about the thing you submitted?

Oikawa beamed and nodded. Irihata patted him on the back again and laughed.

“Well, congratulations. You’re going to do fantastic on it.”

Oikawa smiled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Yeah, I just hope I pass it.”

This time Coach Mizoguchi joined them and ruffled the setter’s hair.

“Don’t worry. You’re the best there is, if you put in as much effort as you do for volleyball. Then I know you’re gonna ace it.”

Oikawa nodded and bowed to the coaches.

“Thank you for the support.”

They both nodded and told him to go stretch, the boy nodding and doing as he was told. The team looked at each other in confusion.

“Ok, what was that all about?”

Before anyone to contemplate the behavior, the whistle blew and the break was over.

///

They let it go until it was time for the midterm exams. And the game that was coming up. They put it aside until Hanamaki mentioned it again. 

“Hey, so midterms are coming up. Should we use that time to see how smart Kawa is?”

The volleyball club members paused in what they were doing and looked at the pink haired male. Apparently, everyone had forgotten it, but still thought about it. 

“Yeah, but just remember the cutoff is at 50.”

Until that time, they remained focus on their studies and training. The exam and games came and went. After the test results came out, the Volleyball club gathered outside to look for their results. From what they knew, they were at least in the top 50.

And it went a little like this:

Kyoutani - 50  
Matsukawa - 48  
Hanamaki - 35  
Kindaichi - 30  
Watari - 29  
Yahaba - 28  
Iwaizumi - 22  
Kunimi - 18

The only name they couldn’t find was Oikawa. At least, until they heard the girls screeching.

“Kyaaa~ Oikawa-san is amazing”

Another girl nodded.

“Not only is he adorable and athletic, but he’s smart as well.”

Huh? The members turned towards the girls and looked at them in confusion. They continued to listen to the girls.

“I know right?? Not only does he manage to stay in the top 3, but he’s also number 1.”

The girls squealed a bit more before heading to the gym to squeal at Oikawa. The members silently moved towards the board and sure enough it was there.

Oikawa - 1

They blankly stared at the board and turned to look at each other. Their Captain, who they thought was dumb as hell, was at the number 1 spot. Meaning, he got full marks on all of his tests. They nodded.

“Let’s go.”

///

Back at the gym, Oikawa was preparing for another serve when the other players finally joined him. Oikawa placed a hand on his hip and looked at them.

“Honestly, where have you guys been? I know you wanted to know the results of the test, but don’t your teachers usually mark what spot you’re in? You guys shouldn’t have come in so late. And Iwa-chan!!! You’re setting a bad example to the juniors coming in late with thakcjek.”

Oikawa spluttered as he was tackled to the ground by his team. Matsukawa and Hanamaki cushioned his head so that he didn’t hit it on the ground. Oikawa looked at them in confusion and tilted his head to the side.

“Uhh?? You guys alright?”

Iwaizumi sat up first and snarled into the setters face.

“Why didn’t you tell how smart you were, Shittykawa?!”

Oikawa huffed and pushed the others to get off of him.

“Well obviously, it’s not like you guys would’ve cared and what does that have anything to do with volleyball?”

Iwaizumi growled and lifted his hand again, but was pulled away by the meme duo. The rest of the team had also gotten off and looked at the third years. Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked at their Captain, then sat in the front of him.

“So~ what class are you in?”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow at them and answered anyway.

“The advanced class?? Class 8”

They gaped and looked at the brunette. They looked at the team, then to each other, and back to Oikawa.

“Well, guess you’re helping us study from now on.”

Oikawa sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“Hai, hai, you guys better be prepared then~ Cause I ain’t fuckin’ round.”

The team gulped and hoped that they would survive.


End file.
